


Happy Together

by EmAndFandems



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family Bonding, Fluff, Gen, One Shot Collection, Originally Posted on Tumblr, TUA Winter Holidays Prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22412488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmAndFandems/pseuds/EmAndFandems
Summary: Several short scenes featuring the fluffy sibling bonding we deserve. (Plus Diego x Patch, because they're cute too.)
Relationships: Diego Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves/Eudora Patch, Klaus Hargreeves & Luther Hargreeves, Luther Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Allison Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Vanya Hargreeves
Comments: 9
Kudos: 75





	1. Mittens: Tenderness Is In The Hands

**Author's Note:**

> I posted these on Tumblr (@lazarusemma, in response to @tehmoonofficial's prompt list) but I figured it's about time I shared them here as well! What follows is, as the tags and summary should have informed you, disconnected random scenes of the Hargreeves having wintry funtimes. Each chapter is a different pairing (NOT romantic except the first- no harc*st here!).

"Jesus. Your hands are freezing."

Diego shoved his hands deeper in his pockets. "Get your own pockets, then."

Patch crossed her arms. "Do you have any idea how hard it is to find women's clothing with decent-sized pockets? Let me in."

"You're shivering," Diego said.

"Oh well spotted, Hargreeves. No shit, it's twenty degrees out and my boyfriend won't share his pockets, so my fingers are going to snap off."

Diego grinned. Patch scowled at him. "What."

"I'm your boyfriend?"

"...Did I say that? I don't think I said that. I'm pretty sure that's not what I said, Diego."

Diego shook his head, so smug. So cute. Damn it. "No, you did."

"Whatever," Patch muttered. "I'm buying you mittens for Christmas. Not gloves. Mittens."

"Can't threaten me with coziness, Eudora. And, I'll have you know, my mom would be  _ delighted _ to show you how to knit them from scratch. It'll really come from the heart that way."

Patch poked him in the arm. "Dumbass. Make them yourself, then."

"Maybe I will," said Diego. "That way they'll match yours."


	2. Hot Cocoa: Ain't This Life So Sweet

Five wasn’t sure how long he’d been staring at the same patch of window. There’s more than one way to pass through time, and killing things was one of his specialties.

So when a hand landed on his shoulder, he reacted instantly. He was across the room with a blueish blur before Allison could finish saying  _ Hey. _

“...Okay,” she said, raising an eyebrow.

“Sorry,” muttered Five, and they both pretended not to know that he was reaching for something to use as a weapon. “What did you want?”

“I was just bringing you a drink.” Allison held out one of the mugs she was carrying. “Still no coffee in the house, but I figured hot cocoa might do for a substitute?”

Five accepted the mug and took a sip. He winced. “There must be five spoonfuls of sugar in this at least. Who made this crap?”

Allison frowned. “I did.”

“Did you?” Five took another hesitant sip. “Oh. Well, thanks, I guess.”

“Hang on a second,” said Allison, and she lifted her own mug to her lips. “You little jerk, this tastes fine. Give me a heart attack for nothing— I can make  _ cocoa, _ I’m not completely incompetent.”

Five decided to go back to staring at the wall. “Just not used to sweet things, then.”

“Do you… I mean, there’s… If you’d…” Allison sighed. “Five, I— you wanna go out to Griddy’s with the others? Like old times. You can have your horrible coffee, black as your soul or whatever, and the rest of us will enjoy our donuts and cocoa…?”

“Like reasonable adults,” Five said wryly. Allison grinned at him. He considered this. “Fine, but I’m driving.”


	3. Snowflakes: To White Glass

“What’re you looking at?” Klaus joined Luther by the window. “There’s noth— oh.”

The first snowfall of the year was beginning to drift past them: just tiny flakes now, but the way the wind was picking up implied it would soon be far heavier. The air had that particular biting quality to it. The snow was already starting to stick; eventually, it would need shoveling. For now, Luther was content to watch it land. He and Klaus stood in peace for a moment, enjoying the quiet stillness.

The sparkling whiteness slowly covering the courtyard cast a layer of silence over the scene. The world hushed.

“Not much snow on the moon,” said Luther, in a low voice.

“Nor in the jungle,” Klaus agreed.

“Did you ever imagine, last year, that we’d be in this position?” Luther asked.

Klaus laughed. “What— a gorilla and a veteran watching the snowflakes fall onto a courtyard we saw destroyed? I saw some pretty wild things, Luther, but never this.”

“When it gets all white like this…” Luther shook his head. “It’s almost familiar.”

The snowflakes continued to spin their way past the window. The moment stretched. Another motionless splinter of time spread itself across eternity. Another exhalation.

Klaus poked Luther in the arm. “Bet you I can hit Diego with the first snowball of the season.”


	4. Gingerbread: The Sugar Rush, The Constant Hush

Diego hadn’t even cleared the doorway before Klaus said, “You got the donuts?”

“Y— well, kind of.” Diego set the box on the table and turned to hang up his coat. When he turned around, Klaus was staring at him. “What? Why are you looking at me like that?”

“What does  _ kind of _ mean, Diego?” Klaus crossed his arms. “Donuts are donuts. You were sent for donuts. What’s in the box?”

Diego cleared his throat. “She was very persuasive,” he began, and Klaus groaned.

“Okay, since you  _ clearly  _ did not buy donuts: What _ is  _ in the box?”

“Gingerbread,” Diego admitted.

Klaus paused. He considered. He said, “Acceptable.”

“Oh good,” said Diego, rolling his eyes. “Phew.”

“I mean, we can make a house or something,” Klaus said. He was warming to the idea. The requested donuts were forgotten. “You know. The classic gingerbread mansion. Complete with gingerbread security cameras in the gingerbread kids’ bedrooms, an unlocked gingerbread bar in the gingerbread dining room, illustrated combat lessons on the gingerbread walls, maybe even a secret gingerbread isolation chamber in the gingerbread basement… The works.”

Diego smirked. “You ever think maybe our childhood was a little weird?”

“Your name is Number Two,” said Klaus, “and none of us made fun of you for it. I’m pretty sure we left  _ weird _ thousands of miles behind.”

“Shut up or I’ll tell Mom when you lick the frosting off the spoon.”

Klaus gasped. “You wouldn’t.”


	5. Ice: A Slippery Slope

Five walked by as casually as he could, but Vanya wasn’t convinced.

“What happened to you?”

Five frowned. “It’s nothing.”

“Don’t do that. You’re limping and I want to know why, so spit it out. Were you attacked? Is—is there something the rest of us should know about? Oh god, is there a new world-changing problem? Please say no.”

“I said it’s nothing,” insisted Five. “Vanya. I appreciate the concern, but I am  _ fine. _ Go back to your book.”

Vanya peered at him. “You know,” she said, apparently very interested in her book and therefore not looking at Five at all, “I hear it’s very slippery outside today.”

“Do you,” Five deadpanned. “How interesting.”

“Mhm. The temperature’s below freezing,” Vanya told the book. “And it was really raining hard yesterday, wasn’t it? Puddles everywhere.”

Five cleared his throat. “Did you have a point?”

Vanya snapped her book shut. “Not at all,” she said, smiling innocently at her little older brother. “Just sharing some observations. Totally irrelevant observations. Don’t be so  _ cold, _ Five.”

“I—” Five narrowed his eyes. Then he grumbled, “Okay, I  _ may _ have… slipped. If you even think of telling any of the others, I will remind you that I am untraceable and have killed more people than you could ever imagine.”

“Literally blew up the moon,” Vanya muttered, before widening her eyes. “Gosh, Five, is your leg alright?”

Five groaned. “Stop.”

“Really? You’re sure you don’t want to put any… ice on that?”

Vanya beamed. Five’s stare threw more daggers than Diego.

“I’m never speaking to you again.”

“Aw, you’re too kind,” Vanya said, opening her book again as Five warped out of view. She raised her voice. “Bandages are on the second shelf, antiseptic is below it. And your shorts are torn.”


	6. Sledding: It's All Downhill From Here

“I really don’t think we’ll fit.”

“Oh. Well—it’s okay. Forget it.”

Vanya turned to walk off, but Luther caught her shoulder. “No, hang on. You’re… tiny. We can try it.”

“Really?” Vanya started to smile.

Luther shrugged. “Yeah, let’s do this. Do you know where it is?”

“I think Five’s still got it in his room from when he and Diego slid down the—”

“The staircase, and Ben ‘borrowed’ a camera from the office while Allison stood guard. I remember.” Luther laughed. “It’s a miracle no one broke any bones that day.”

Vanya bit her lip. “You don’t think this is going to be that dangerous, do you?”

“Wh— no. That was a staircase. This is what sleds are  _ supposed _ to be used for. We’ll be fine.”

“Look at you. Encouraging reckless behavior? Some team leader.” Vanya tsked.

Luther rolled his eyes. “Just get the sled, would you? And if we smash into a tree, this was your idea.”

Ten minutes and a lot of screaming later, there was a pile of limbs at the base of the hill. Snow coated the two of them, caking against eyelashes and scarves and turning cheeks pinker than excitement.

“Oh… my… god,” said Vanya, once she had regained her breath.

“You okay?” Luther said, rolling over to check on her. “Did I crush you? I’m sorry, I should have thought—”

“We  _ have _ to do that again.”


End file.
